Save me
by Tsumetai Yuki
Summary: Estaba cansada quería que todo acabará,no escucharon mis llamados de ayuda,mis gritos silenciosos,sólo siguieron su camino,no se dieron cuenta que me estaba derrumbado y que la oscuridad me estaba consumiendo.Sólo quería que me salvarán. (Detenida temporalmente)
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Hola mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y está es mi historia.

Tengo 14 años, soy estatura media, cabello liso y largo hasta la cintura, color negro-azulado, ojos color perla con destellos lilas, mirada tímida y vacía, delgada. Mis padres son Hana y Hiashi Hyuga, Oka-san es alta, cabello largo hasta sus pantorrillas negro-azulado, ojos negros cenizos como la noche, mirada dulce y autoritaria, esbelta y delgada, Oto-san es alto, su cabello es largo hasta más debajo de la media espalda atado en una coleta baja color chocolate oscuro, ojos perla, mirada fría y calculadora, musculoso y robusto, Oto-san es dueño de las empresas Byakugan Corp una de las más famosas del país y del mundo. Por esa razón me exige y me manda que no debo equivocarme, debo resaltar y enorgullecer a la familia y dejar en alto el apellido Hyuga. Mis padres decidieron divorciarse, en ese entonces tenía 9 años, fue demasiado duro y difícil para mí, era una niña no comprendía lo que sucedía, entendí que todo cambiaría, ya no seríamos una familia unida y feliz, ya no existiría ese amor y cariño que alguna vez existió, desde ese momento mi corazón comenzó a marchitarse.

Tengo 2 hermanos y 1 hermana:Hanabi es la mayor , tiene 23 años, es una excelente estudiante, heredera de la empresa, estudia leyes y administración de empresas, último año de universidad, es alta, cabello liso y corto hasta sus hombros, color chocolate, ojos perlas cenizos, mirada fría y arrogante, figura esbelta y delgada,Ko es el del medio, tiene 18 años, primer año de universidad, estudia administración de empresas, se graduó un año antes del colegio, es alto, cabello corto, liso, café negruzco, ojos perlas cenizos, mirada burlona y arrogante, delgado y musculoso,Neji tiene 14 años, somos gemelos, siempre se le ha considerado un prodigio en todo, desde lo académico hasta lo físico etc, está en décimo, lo adelantaron 2 años, es mayor por 7 minutos, es alto, cabello castaño oscuro, atado en una coleta baja, ojos perlas fríos y arrogantes, cuerpo atlético y delgado, Neji y yo somos los menores, antes éramos muy unidos, pero desde que sucedió el divorcio de nuestros padres se volvió distante, empezó a alejarse poco a poco hasta que me di cuenta que el odia mi presencia, siempre que se le presentaba una oportunidad para lastimarme tanto física como mentalmente la aprovechaba, Hanabi empezó a ignorarme y si tenía la suerte de que me dirigiera la palabra de su boca sólo salían insultos dirigidos hacia mi, Ko me trataba con frialdad y me pasaba insultando, su favorito era estúpida,no entendía porque siempre me pasaban haciendo daño a mí, ¿Qué había hecho para merecerlo? Me di cuenta que en mí era que sacaban todo su estrés, dolor, desesperación, en otras palabras se desquitaban conmigo, la historia con oka-san y oto-san no era tan diferente, me trataban con indiferencia y siempre se olvidan de que también me tienen a mí, y cuando se acordaban de que yo existo me pedían que espiara al otro, me usaban de mediador.

En la escuela las que llamaba "amigas" me usaban para su beneficio, para tareas, exámenes etc, nunca me dirigían la palabra al menos que fuera para esas cosas, mi "mejor amiga" con el tiempo se convirtió en una de ellas, me dejo de lado como si fuera un trapo sucio, lo cual hizo que cayera en depresión y la oscuridad comenzará a rodearme, entonces aparecieron ellas: Yamanaka Ino-san y Ama Tenten-san .

Ino-san es alegre, segura de sí misma y divertida, tiene 15 años, es alta, cabello largo hasta las pantorrillas liso y sedoso, color rubio cenizo atado en una coleta alta, ojos celeste cielo, mirada coqueta y divertida, figura esbelta y delgada, Tenten-san es orgullosa, tranquila, segura de sí misma, defiende lo que cree correcto, tiene 14 años, es alta, cabello hasta media espalda, ondulado, color chocolate oscuro, atado en 2 chonguitos, ojos color chocolate claro, mirada orgullosa y altanera, delgada.

Ellas 2 fueron mi rayo de luz en toda esta oscuridad, pero no fue tan potente como para combatirla.

Ino-san y Tenten-san fueron un gran apoyo en la escuela pero no significa que era realmente feliz, había días en los que no quería existir sólo desaparecer, me torturaba pensando que fui la culpable de la separación de Oto-san y oka-san, o eso decían mis hermanos, así fue como poco a poco, comencé a tener pensamientos suicidas, nunca al extremo de querer autolesionarme, pero tampoco estaba muy lejos, aún así trataba de mantener mis esperanzas de que algún día todo cambiaría para bien y finalmente podría ser feliz.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

El comienzo de mi destrucción.

«Hace dos años»

Se puede apreciar a una figura pequeña de no más de 11 años dando vueltas en su habitación, tenía el cabello corto negro-azulado, del cual sobresalían dos mechones, ojos perlas con detalles lilas de los cuales estaban bajando lagrimas-*Estaba tan asustada, ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? Sabía que no me podía equivocar, ¿Y lo primero que hago que es? Equivocarme horriblemente, no puedo más*-Me arrecoste a la pared y me fui deslizando hasta el frío suelo de cerámica, me abracé a mí misma y empecé a sollozar más, desde el divorcio de mis padres mis calificaciones descendieron en comparación con mis hermanos de las cuales más bien se hicieron espléndidas, pero está vez me fue pésimo, no lo podía creer, por primera vez en la historia de los Hyuga un miembro no logra pasar todas las materias con calificaciones envidiables, no logre pasar cuatro materias y simplemente no entiendo la razón, si iba bien en todo, no tan magnífico como Neji-nissan, pero tampoco tan mal, estoy tan enojada conmigo misma, escuché el sonido de la puerta ser tocada, lo cual hizo que saliera de mi pensamientos:

-Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama desea hablar con usted en su despacho inmediatamente.-me congele en mi sitio-¿Hinata-sama?

-H-hai, a-arigatou Y-yumi-san-me puse de pie, fui al baño me lave la cara y salí de mi habitación.

Me encontré con el lúgubre pasillo tan oscuro y tenebroso como siempre, mire por el gran ventanal-parece que va a llover-susurre, mi voz salió áspera y sin ganas.

Seguí caminando por el pasillo, baje las escaleras, pase por la cocina, más pasillos, seguí caminando, sintiendo como el temblor de mi cuerpo aumentaba, y mi corazón latía más deprisa que de costumbre, estaba asustada lo sabía.

Vislumbre la puerta del despacho de Oto-san, el temblor de mi cuerpo aumentó.

Toque la puerta dos veces, me coloque recta tratando de parecer segura, escuché su fuerte y fría voz-Adelante-agarre el pomo con nerviosismo, entre, me quedé quieta esperando a que él hablará, estaba de espalda hacia mí, mirando por el enorme ventanal, el despacho de Oto-san es amplio, suelo de cerámica blanca con detalles en gris, las paredes son color crema tirando al beige hasta la mitad la otra mitad es de madera acacia negra, las puertas son de madera oscura.

Al entrar, a la izquierda hay dos bibliotecas de madera de nogal, las cuales están llenas de libros y documentos, de lado derecho hay un sofá de tres piezas de color gris claro, con cojines de color celeste cielo con detalles en gris, al frente hay un escritorio de madera de encino blanco, la silla es de ruedas acolchada de color negra, hay tres enormes ventanales.

-Hinata-me sobresalte-Se me ha sido informado que ya te entregaron las calificaciones de la escuela ¿Es esa información errónea?-preguntó de forma fría-N-no O-oto-san-respondí de forma nerviosa-Así que me puedes decir ¿Por qué no has venido a presentarlas?-trague grueso-N-no he t-tenido t-tiempo p-para p-poder presentarme a-ante u-usted.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa, nunca he sido buena mintiendo-Supongo que crees tener cosas más importantes para no venir a hablar conmigo sobre si estás intentando resaltar el apellido de la familia Hyuga o si solo intentas llevarlo al fracaso-su tono de voz era tan frío y seco-T-te e-equivocas O-oto-san yo n-no-me interrumpió inmediatamente-¿Ahora me dices mentiroso?-*¿Qué?*-N-no y-yo-*¿De donde saco eso?*-Entonces me puedes decir ¿Como te atreves a venir con esas calificaciones a la casa?-dejo de mirar hacia el ventanal y se dedicó a mirarme con esos ojos fríos y furiosos.

-Has dejado el apellido Hyuga en vergüenza, ¿Cómo te atreves?-baje la cabeza-O-Oto-san y-yo-dije con nerviosismo-No me interrumpas, eres una decepción y una vergüenza, no mereces ser una Hyuga, si vuelves a sacar calificaciones como estas-me miró fríamente y levantó la mano-sabes lo que sucederá.

Estaba asustada, sabía que Oto-san era capaz de todo con tal de que entendiera que mi deber era hacer resaltar el apellido Hyuga incluso si debía recurrir a la fuerza, estaba haciendo todo mi esfuerzo para no llorar, no quería mostrarme débil ante él, escuche la voz de Oka-san, sentí como mi terror aumentó, no quería que empezarán una discusión por mí culpa, no otra vez, pero no logre hacer nada.

-Hiashi deja a Hinata en paz, estoy segura que ella hace todo su esfuerzo para complacerte-mire como Oka-san se posicionaba frente a mí-y tú no reconoces eso-su voz era calmada-no deberías estar aquí Hana, esta es una discusión entre Hinata y yo-le dirigió una mirada furiosa-Además si fuera el caso de que ella se este esforzando ¿Por qué trae este tipo de calificaciones?-preguntó sarcástico-Por si lo olvidas Hiashi también es mi hija y lo que pase con ella me interesa-fruncio el seño-ella no es perfecta y se puede equivocar.

Siguieron discutiendo, pero ya no entendía lo que decían, fue como si estuvieran hablando en otro idioma, parece que se volvieron a olvidar que yo existo, seguí mirando el suelo, sentí un agarre muy fuerte en mi brazo derecho, mire la espalda de mi "secuestrador", me di cuenta que era Neji-nissan, me estaba guiando hacia la cocina, sentí por un momento un pequeño sentimiento de felicidad, me volteó a ver con esos ojos llenos de odio y frialdad, sentí un ardor en mi mejilla, logre ver como separaba su mano de mi cara.

-N-neji-nissan ¿P-por q…-lleve mi mano hacia mi mejilla-Estoy cansado de tu estupidez, en serio ¿Por qué tienes que arruinar todo?-sentí como ese sentimiento de felicidad se esfumaba-No entiendo-bufo irritado-¿No lo comprendes?-lo mire confundida-Por tu culpa Oka-san y Oto-san pasan discutiendo-*bueno casi siempre que tienen una discusión comienzan por mi, pero eso no es mi culpa ¿No?*-Por ti estamos como estamos, eres una idiota, estúpida e inútil-sentí como a mí corazón se le hacían grietas-eres una decepción para todo el mundo, no puedo creer que seamos hermanos-*cállate*-me das asco, todo el mundo te odia-baje mi cabeza *cállate*-no entiendo como oka-san puede ver algo especial en ti-*CÁLLATE*-si te murieran estaríamos mejor.

Eso fue todo lo que mi herido corazón podía soportar, me solté de su agarre y salí huyendo como siempre, subí las escaleras y me encerré en mi habitación.

Mi habitación es muy sencilla, es amplia, de color lila oscuro, suelo de cerámica blanca, hay seis ventanas, una cama simple, un ropero de madera oscura, un espejo de cuerpo completo, dos pequeñas bibliotecas de madera de abedul, tres estantes, un escritorio de madera de roble y un baño.

Me arrecoste a la pared y me fui deslizando hasta el frío suelo, sentí como mis mejillas se empapaban, me abracé, me sentía sola, no tenía a nadie, no soporte más, solté lo que había guardado en mi interior por dos largos años y medio, tristeza, desesperación, soledad, mis esperanzas, mis desilusiones, todo, todo lo que había guardado, por ser incompetente, por ser débil, por ser un desastre y sobre todo por ser yo.

Oka-san y Oto-san siguieron discutiendo el resto del día, para mi suerte era fin de semana, no quería que Ino-san y Tenten-san se preocupen por mi, no salí de mi habitación por tres días y por lo visto nadie se dio cuenta, tampoco creo que les importe.

En medio de mi desesperación deje caer un adorno en forma de gato, este era de cristal, al querer recogerlo me corté la mano, al sentir el frío contacto del cristal rozar con mi piel aunque fuera por unos segundos, me hizo sentir un alivio momentáneo de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, como si todo mi dolor y problemas desaparecieran por esa herida, sin percatarme tome un trozo de cristal y lo guíe hacía mi antebrazo, entonces sucedió, callo una gota luego dos y de estas siguieron más, sentí un dolor agudo en mi antebrazo izquierdo, lo observé, luego mire mi mano donde sostenía el trozo de cristal rojo por mi sangre, solté el trozo de cristal, me levanté asustada y corrí hacia el baño de mi habitación dejando tras de mi un pequeño rastro de sangre, fue un poco profunda, tanto que tardará un poco en cicatrizar, me trate las heridas, recogí los trozos de cristal, esta vez tratando de no volver a cortarme, limpie el rastro de sangre, me acosté para intentar dormir.

Después de ese suceso me volví insegura y antisocial, comencé a odiar mi cuerpo, usaba ropa dos tallas más grandes que yo, tenía pensamientos suicidas más seguidos, en otra palabras me odiaba, le comenté a Oka-san pero me ignoró, intenté con Oto-san pero no me dejo ni comenzar, tenía mejores cosas que hacer, me di cuenta que no era importante para nadie, si desaparecía nadie lo notaría, si me muriera lo celebrarán, tenía indicios de que volvería a la depresión, me sentía sola y vacía, deje de sonreír, me adentre poco a poco a la oscuridad, sólo quería dejar de existir, igual a nadie le importaría.

«Seis meses después»

Estaba en la escuela con Ino-san y Tenten-san, estaba lloviendo a cántaros, se veía hermoso ver todo cubierto por las gotas de agua, curiosamente ese día me sentía muy feliz, sentí que mi pierna vibró, saqué el celular y lo revise, era un mensaje de Ko-onissan:

* * *

MENSAJE:

Ko-onissan

Oye ESTÚPIDA, Oto-san y Oka-san quieren hablar con nosotros, no lo debes de estropear, ya tenemos suficiente con tu existencia, no llegues tarde o te irá mal.

Posdata:

Ojalá te mueras de camino =)

* * *

Toda mi felicidad y paz se fueron al caño, estaba tan enojada y desesperada, necesitaba golpear a algún objeto, cualquier cosa era útil, comencé a temblar, iba a tener un ataque de ansiedad, sentí una mano en mi hombro, era de Ino-san.

-¿Todo bien?-me pregunto preocupada-¿Eh? S-si, n-no te preocupes I-ino-san-sonreí falsamente-D-debo ir al baño shitsureishimasu- salí corriendo hacia al baño, entre a uno pero había olvidado cerrar con seguro, busque en mi mochila, un tajador, lo agarre, comencé a desarmarlo, le quite el filo, estaba a punto de hacer un certero corté en mi muñeca, la puerta se abrió, trate de guardar todo en mi mochila, bueno digamos que fallé muy torpemente.

-I-ino-san-dije asustada-Hinata ¿Qué pensabas hacer?-me observaba con reproche, desvíe mi mirada-¿D-de que hablas Ino-san?-fruncio el seño-No te hagas, se perfectamente que lo sabes, ahora dime la verdad-me obligó a mirarla-Y-yo n-no…-Por favor Hinata confía en mi, estoy cansada de quedarme con los brazos cruzados mirando como sufres cada día, quiero ayudarte, eres importante para mí, no quiero que te hundas en la oscuridad, Así que ¿Que diablos te sucede?-I-ino-san-dos gruesas lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas y de estas siguieron más, Ino-san se asustó pero de inmediato se compuso y me abrazó, le conté todo lo que había guardado desde el divorcio de mis padres, sobre mi familia y como ha sido mi vida, Ino-san guardo silencio y me escuchó atentamente.

Ese día por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía querida, me di cuenta que no estaba sola y que tenía a una gran amiga.

* * *

Emm…..Hola, esta es mi primer historia, espero que les guste, la historia está inspirada en mi propia vida, lo quise hacer naruhina porque amo a esa pareja y no se simplemente lo quise así.

Soy pésima para esto lo se -.-'

Para que no se pierdan tanto en el transcurso de la historia les diré como van los grados en mi país.

De primero a sexto es la escuela.

De séptimo a duodécimo el colegio.

En la escuela se sale con 12 años y en séptimo uno cumple los 13 años.

Espero que con esto no se confundan tanto ^.^'

Sayonara.

Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama.(Por el momento) ^.^ =3


	3. Lo siento

Les pido mi más sincera disculpa, temo que no podré seguir con está historia, simplemente mi inspiración y motivación para escribir esta historia se han desvanecido.

Lo lamento mucho por las personas que lo siguieron, pero me temo que no puedo seguir con algo que enserio no tengo ganas de hacer, para mi es tan importante tanto las personas que lo leen como si a mi me gusta escribir una historia, y últimamente no he podido escribir algún capítulo de esta historia, no encuentro la inspiración.

No se si en algún momento de mi vida volveré a retomarlo y si fuera el caso espero que lo apoyen como han estado apoyando lo poco que he hecho.

Me vuelvo a disculpar, pero prefiero hacer esto que dejarlos con la duda o algo por el estilo.

Por otro lado estoy trabajando en 2 historias que son tan parecidas como diferentes, espero que eso logre compensar mi falta, aún no se cuando las publicaré, pero espero que las disfruten.

Sin más me despido.

Sayonnara.


End file.
